The present invention relates to a powered caulking gun and more particularly to a novel system for driving a piston which facilitates immediate release of pressure from the piston when it is desired to stop the flow of caulking material.
While various powered caulking guns have been devised or proposed heretofore, these prior art systems have not generally provided an efficient mechanism for immediately releasing pressure when it is desired to terminate the flow of caulking material. Examples of these prior art systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,799; 3,997,084; 4,024,994; 4,180,187; 4,306,671; and 4,322,022. Likewise, Sears, Roebuck & Co. is currently offering a powered caulking gun as its model number 25600.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a caulking gun employing a novel piston-driving mechanism; the provision of such a caulking gun which allows an operator to quickly and easily release pressure from a piston when it is desired to terminate the flow of caulking material; the provision of such a gun which is easily operated; the provision of such a gun which is easily loaded; the provision of such a gun which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.